


Take Your Shirt Off

by GatoRasmus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus
Summary: Just a shirtless Danny :3





	Take Your Shirt Off

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Danny, Take Your Shirt Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745224) by [runningwyld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningwyld/pseuds/runningwyld). 



> Edit: now "properly" colored :D

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Come and say hi! :D](https://www.pillowfort.io/GatoRasmus)
> 
> visit me on [Tumblr](http://gatorasmus.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
